


Seven minutes in heaven

by Thedarksides



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, M/M, Slut Shaming, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarksides/pseuds/Thedarksides
Summary: Remus has always thought he was unnoticed by his highschool crush, but one night at a highschool party changes that all.
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Seven minutes in heaven

It was a Friday afternoon and the students of Thomas Jefferson highschool had just gotten out on winter break. "Freedom!" Remus hollered, running down the hall like a maniac. A frantic Logan chased him down, his glasses crookedly displayed on his face, making him bump into lockers with a loud clunk, and if he wasn't unpopular already for his decision to be friends with Remus king, a decision that he didn't regret, by the way, this would've made him so. Logan panted, "Re! Wait up!" Remus turned around and stopped in his tracks, seeing what a mess his usually rather well-kept friend was, and he had to admit, damn. He looked good. His silky black hair was tousled and his dark indigo shirt had wrinkled ever so slightly. Remus stuck his tongue out at Logan, jumping up and ruffling his hair as an excuse to run his fingers through it. "slow poke." Remus teased. Logan shook his head, shaking Remus's fingers out of his hair. Remus pouted playfully and Logan looked like he was about to say something when Patton skipped past. He was wearing reindeer antlers,a sky blue Christmas sweater with snowflakes on it, denim-washed jeans, and UGG boots. Even if he didn't look exceptionally cute that day, his very presence would've caused Remus to lose Logan's attention. Re let out a soft sad sigh, before remembering he should be happy for his friend, right? So he decided to tease him like he would if he genuinely was, "You like him~" Logan shook his head back to their conversation, "I wouldn't say I like him- I have no strong feelings towards him." Remus poked Logan's squishy cheeks that were warm and tinted pink from the sight of Patton. "Really, because the blush on your cheeks says otherwise." "I'm surprised you used that word correctly." Logan sassed, slightly annoyed with Remus's friendly taunts. "Hey! I'm smart." "Hey, I'm smart." Remus pouted more, he definitely got that from Roman. "Falsehood." Logan remarked cheekily, finally straightening his glasses. "Ok fine, I may not be as smart as you or, well, smart but I know things." Logan raised an eyebrow, amused. "Like what?" "Like… Roman's going to a party tonight that De's (deceit) hosting and you should invite Patton to go with you." "I don't know, parties aren't really my thing." He shrugged. "Is it really about the party or is it the fact you're scared Patton won't like you back?' Logan pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" Remus shook his head, being as stubborn as always. "Fine, come on, the bus driver said that he wasn't going to wait on us again." Logan grabbed Remus's hand. He started barreling through the hallway again dragging Logan behind him. Patton saw Logan and waved him over, leaving Remus alone. He scanned the bus for a place to sit. The only empty seat being next to a kid with purple hair and a black hoodie, Remus recognized him from his health class but the only sound he'd ever heard him make was a cat hiss whenever the teacher called his name during attendance. Needless to say, he had been wanting an opportunity to talk to him. Re made his way to the back of the bus, sitting next to Virgil who didn't acknowledge him because he had his headphones in that were blaring my chemical romance. Re sighed looking around as if the walls of the bus would give him some entertainment.   
It didn't take them long to arrive at Remus's and Logan's bus stop Remus hopped off holding his backpack like he would a piece of driftwood in a stormy sea. He wasn't scrawny by any means, short though was an accurate description especially when his 5'2 frame was next to Logan's 6'3 tall and skinny but not scrawny either frame. Remus waited patiently, for him that meant bouncing up and down without ever actually leaving the ground. Heels off the ground, knees bending rapidly, standing so-called normally, repeat. Logan came off the bus, looking dazed with a dark red blush temporarily staining his cheeks. It covered the same amount of area that clown makeup would he held a white slip of paper in his hands. Patton had given him his number. "I take it things went well?" "On the contrary, he gave me his number." "So? That means he likes you.' "unless it's a fake number." Logan mumbled but Remus heard anyway. "Why are you being so opposed to this? Didn't you want him to like you?" Logan didn't answer the question. Remus thought that maybe he didn't have an answer, maybe it was just insecurities. He'd never of pegged Logan as the insecure type. He didn't seem to care about what anyone thought, except for teachers. He was something of a teacher's pet, it just came naturally to him.   
A few hours later, everyone had already arrived at De's holiday party they were seated in a loft with soft Christmas music playing. This was definitely not what Remus was expecting when he heard that de was throwing a party, his parties were definitely not usually like this. He couldn't say that it wasn't a pleasant surprise though, he didn't exactly get along with a lot of people, or any besides those in that room and he couldn't say that he got along with them perfectly either. On the couch Remus was sitting on, Logan was sitting next to him, and Roman was sitting on De's lap. On the other couch, Patton was sitting on one of the armrests and Virgil was slouched on the opposite end with one earbud In. Roman smirked, noticing Remus suck on a cherry flavored candy cane like he would a dick. "Who are you trying to impress? Probably everyone you're that much of a slut." Re mumbled, too quietly for anyone to hear, "Incest." Roman cackled wickedly and Logan perked up ready to protect Remus. "Who are you trying to impress? You've got a new boyfriend every week it's hard to keep up." Remus snorted softly and Patton who didn't like conflict and was slightly tipsy, read as wasted hollered. "Let's play seven minutes in heaven, sluts!" The others laughed at how out of character that line was for an innocent soul such as Patton but all agreed to play. De was already kissing Roman's neck to show anyone who wasn't certain by the fact that Roman was sitting on his lap with his signature yellow and white letterman style jacket draped over his shoulders, that no matter what happened in the game Roman was his and his alone. Patton placed an empty vodka bottle in the center of the coffee table that rested in between the two couches. "Who wants to go first?" Remus volunteered, "I can I guess," is what he meant to sound like. What he actually said was, "ooh, me! Pick me!" He sounded like a kid in a candy store. He thought with the exception of asexuals, anyone would it was free action! Remus spun the bottle and blushed when it landed on Logan. This would not just be free action because Logan meant something to him! Uh-oh! Patton clapped his hands together and shoved the two into an unlit broom closet that was carved into the wall of the loft. Remus stood up against the back wall as Logan fumbled around for a light switch. Logan groaned, finding his efforts fruitless. Remus switched on his phone, just so they could see each other's faces. He didn't assume that they would be doing anything because Logan liked Patton, he had liked him for awhile now. Remus had forgotten the date of the first time he'd noticed, but at the time he'd sworn he'd remember it forever because it felt like the end of the world. His mind raced like meaningless thoughts like those as he wished the silence didn't exist. Through the surprisingly thick door Christmas music still played and Patton was cheerfully slurring his words as he sang along. A burst of jealousy engulfed Remus's entire body just from hearing his voice, it was like a sickness that only Patton could inflict. The worst part was Patton was innocent, he didn't choose for Logan to like him instead of Remus, he probably didn't even know. So, Remus couldn't do anything about it. All he could do was stand there, maintaining eye contact with Logan that had most likely gone on far too long but he didn't know for sure because he had gone too deep in thought. He went to check his phone only to find that somewhere in the time he was zoned out his phone had died. Shit. "Are you ok?" Logan asked, finally picking up in the change in Remus. "Yeah, fine I just got lost in thought." "What were you thinking about?" Remus realised that saying nothing wouldn't make sense, and saying it wasn't important would only make Logan pry further. Besides, it was important, this crush seemed to be eating away at him and he didn't know how much longer he could take it without being swallowed whole. So, he took a deep breath and said, "I was just thinking about your eyes, and how I really wish you didn't have a crush on Patton. I know that probably makes me sound jealous, actually, I am because you're mesmerizing." Logan smiled, he had taught him that word. Logan was so smart yet he couldn't seem to get the hint. "I don't like Patton." "You weren't just saying that because you were embarrassed?" "Of course not." "But what about on the bus today, you were blushing so much you looked like a clown.' Logan laughed a little. "We were talking about someone who I do have a crush on." Remus smiled, a light of hope shining in his eyes. "Who do you like?' he asked, the words falling out of his mouth a bit too quickly. "One more minute!" Patton called. Roman said something inaudible that caused the others to laugh. Remus brushed it off and turned back to Logan, who was looking at him the way he always dreamed. His eyes lingered on his lips, a hunger only they could satisfy burning in his eyes, his breathing had slowed down and Remus watched it content for a few seconds, just taking it all in. He blushed softly, as it became obvious who Logan actually had a crush on. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. He had barely gotten over the high of euphoria that had given him when Logan cupped the side of his face. His hands were colder than Remus had imagined but he probably should've expected that due to the fact it was the middle of winter, it didn't bother him either way. I'm fact, it was welcomed even as it sent shivers down his spine. Lo gave him a smile, a twinkle of confidence that most wouldn't expect from the roman-proclaimed nerd flashed in his brown eyes. His teeth were perfectly straight and pearly whites and his lips looked extra soft. He wanted to kiss him so badly and as close as Logan was it didn't seem to be close enough. He probably wouldn't even be close enough if he were on top of him. He thought that in the kinkiest way possible. Remus blushed, realizing that Logan had started to turn his head and Remus started to grow eager, jumping up only to startle Logan and make him pull away. Remid landed back on his feet, the two having a good, short laugh. "Someone's eager." Logan noted and Remus blushed more "oh shut up. Are you going to kiss me or do I need to find some mistletoe?' "Please don't, mistletoe is actually very harmful to the environment and there's an old tale to go along with that- it doesn't matter right now." He took a step closer to Remus who was listening to Logan's ranting intently thinking he was the most beautiful person in the world. "I'm intrigued." He said and Logan smiled his handsome smile. "I'll tell you later." He promised, and leaned in again. His cold fingertips returned to Remus's face but instead of them resting right behind his ear they rested affectionately on his cheek. Remus blushed, his entire face looked like a tomato and Logan smiled, closing the gap and kissing him. His lips tasted like peppermint and nothing else because of the candy cane he had eaten earlier. Remus had already hated the taste of peppermint but now it was the taste of his favorite fixation. Logan pulled away, and the pair caught their breath, exhaling and inhaling in sync. They were in perfect harmony, dancing around on cloud nine. "Merry Christmas lo." Remus mumbled against Logan's lips. Logan smiled, "merry Christmas."


End file.
